Warriors: Light and Darkness- Book 1
by YamixHikaru lover
Summary: Summary inside!
1. Prologue

**Hi! YxH lover here! Here's story I'm gonna make. There will be many books in this series. Rated T for being warriors!**

**Summary: When a 7 moon old apprentice named Darkpaw finds a tiny 1 moon old kit in ThunderClan territory, ThunderClan takes the kit in and names her Lightkit. Darkpaw soon realizes that he is in love with the kit, but what happens when Briarpaw gets jealous? She has always had a crush on the tom and she doesn't like to be just friends with Darkpaw. How far will Brairpaw go?**

**Main Characters: **

**Darkpaw**

**Lightkit**

**Briarpaw**

**Snow**

**Shadowpelt**

* * *

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Flamestar- dark ginger tom with dark blue eyes (3 lives)

Deputy: Foxtail- pale red she-cat with a dark ginger tail  
Apprentice, Darkpaw

Medicine Cat: Birdfeather- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Brownpaw

Warriors:

Blacktail- dark brown tom with a jet-black tail

Ashpelt- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Tinyleaf- very small brown she-cat with dark blue eyes

Lionpelt- thick furred golden tabby tom  
Apprentice, Briarpaw

Mousefoot- small brown she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Dustpaw

Blackspots- pretty white she-cat with black spotted fur

Hawkclaw- dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Grayflight- gray tom with dark green eyes

Fallowheart- light brown and white tabby tom with hazel eyes

Goldenpetal- golden she-cat with pure white stripes and amber eyes

Brightlight- ginger she-cat with white patches and green eyes

Brambleflower- dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws and very pale blue eyes

Apprentices:

Dustpaw- brown tabby tom with darker brown spots

Darkpaw- pure black tom with crimson eyes

Brownpaw- light brown she-cat with light blue eyes

Briarpaw- dark brown she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens:

Flowerfern- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with pale blue eyes  
(excepting Flamestar's kits)

Redflower- very dark red she-cat with very dark green eyes  
(mother to Hawkclaw's kits: Spottedkit and Gingerkit)

Kits:

Spottedkit- spotted white she-cat with amber eyes

Gingerkit- dark ginger she-cat with brown paws and green eyes

Lightkit- pretty pure white she-cat with big, amethyst eyes

Elders:

Runningclaw- blue-gray she-cat with tabby striped paws

Shadowpelt- black tom with violet eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Clawstar- dark brown tabby tom with dark yellow eyes

Deputy: Willowfur- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Sandypelt- old sand-colored tom with black paws  
Apprentice, Rockleap(dark gray tom with green eyes)

**WindClan**

Leader: Breezestar- dark gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Deputy: Frostfire- white and orange tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Fernwillow- gray she-cat with darker gray paws and muzzle  
Apprentice, Tallbreeze(gray tabby she-cat)

**RiverClan**

Leader: Mothstar- golden tabby she-cat with unusual gray eyes

Deputy: Ivypelt- dark red tom with white tabby paws

Medicine Cat: Blackpool- black and gray tom with dark amber eyes  
Apprentice, Sunpaw(ginger and white she-cat)

**Cats Outside The Clans**

Snow- beautiful long-haired white kittypet with bright blue eyes

* * *

**Prologue: A Kittypet's Lose**

It was a beautiful, crystal clear night at the twoleg place and everyone was asleep or enjoying the night by watching the stars of Sliverpelt.

At one twoleg place, the two twolegs were yelling and screaming at each other. The cat in the house had kitted a moon ago and was cowering in a dark corner with her kits. The male yowled at his mate and took one of the kits. The poor thing squeaked and let out pathenic mewls of panic. The male yowled at it and took a sharp, pointy object and cut its throat. The kit grew limp and both twolegs seemed a little happy. The kittypet mother let out a yowl of grief and glared at her house folk. The female took the only tomkit and threw it in the kitchen. The tomkit squeaked then grew limp making the twolegs laugh. **(Yeah, this is totally** **animal cruelity...never do this!)**

The mother cats snarled then took her only surviving kit in her mother. She then jumped out of the window and just ran off into the forest. Her house folk yowled for her to come back, but the mother ignored them. She ran into Clan territory and started to cry.

"Why? What did I do to deserve this? All I did was love! How can they be so cruel...I should have listened to him! He told me to join the Clan with our kits then I was excepting, but...I just thought my house folk would be happy for me." she whimpered then looked at her surviving kit. "Little one...you have your father's eyes and my pelt. I'm sorry I made you suffer."

The kit looked up at her with confused eyes and mewled. "M-momma?"

"I...I'm leaving you here. The Clan will find you and hopefully take you in. Just remember...I will always love you." she whispered and licked her kit on the head. "Good-bye my little kitten. You will always be the light in my eyes and soul."

She stood up and ran off ignoring and mewls of protest from her kitten.

The kit whimpered and walked around the scary unknown forest. "Momma...why did you go?" she mewled in a quiet voice and she fell to the ground. She whimpered then yowled. "Help me! I'm scared!"

No one answered her cry for help...or so she thought. Then out of no where, a shadow ran toward her.

The kit let out a cry of fear, but just stayed there shaking.

The shadow stopped infront of her and she saw two red eyes that made her shiver with fear. Then a surprising deep voice answered her call. "I will help you, little one. You don't have to be scared anymore."

The kit stopped shaking and she stared at him. "Thank you...thank you..." she groaned and nuzzled the cat's chest.

The cat stiffened then relaxed. "Come with me...to ThunderClan." he whispered in her ear. "You will be save with me."

The kit let out a shaky purr and she followed him to her new life. She was a kittypet and she lost her home. But now she had a new one. "What's your name?" she asked with a tired voice.

He looked at her and grinned. "I am Darkpaw, little one. I will always be here for you."

She nodded. A kittypet's lose...has brought a new and exciting new one with a new friend.

* * *

**How was that? I will try to undate tomorrow, but I do want at least one review. Hoped you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi again! Here's the new chapter like I promised! Enjoy!**

**Summary: When a 7 moon old apprentice named Darkpaw finds a tiny 1 moon old kit in ThunderClan territory, ThunderClan takes the kit in and names her Lightkit. Darkpaw soon realizes that he is in love with the kit, but what happens when Briarpaw gets jealous? She has always had a crush on the tom and she doesn't like to be just friends with Darkpaw. How far will Briarpaw go?**

**Main Characters: **

**Darkpaw**

**Lightkit**

**Briarpaw**

**Snow**

**Shadowpelt**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lightkit

The kit curled in the nursery with her new friend, Darkpaw, next to her. He was being so kind to her even if she was on his territory.

Darkpaw yawned and prickled his ears at his leader's call 'Let all cats old enough at caught their own prey join me at the Highrock for a Clan meeting'

The kit looked up and tilted her head. "What and who was that?" she asked in confusion her amethyst eyes glowing.

Darkpaw looked at her with his dark red eyes. "That was a call for a Clan meeting by our leader, Flamestar." he told her and stood up. "Let's go." he meowed and walked out of the nursery

She nodded and followed him into the clearing. She saw a dark ginger tom on top of a rock look at her making her shiver. "What's going on?" she asked again.

Darkpaw looked at her. "We're going to see if Flamestar will let you join the Clan and if the rest of the Clan likes that idea." he told her calmly.

A pretty dark brown she-cat walked out of the den. "Darkpaw! What are you doing with the kit?" she asked with a hidden growl.

The pure black tom narrowed his eyes. "I'm the only one she trust for now! She would go into the nursery with me in there with her! Great StarClan Briarpaw! Go see your sister for once." he snapped and glared at her.

The she-cat, Briarpaw, snorted and walked to a light brown cat. The cat nodded to her.

The kit blinked. "Who was that?" she asked.

Darkpaw snorted. "That was Briarpaw. The mouse-brained cat is just trying to get me to be her mate. I don't like her like that though." he said firmly and looked at her.

She nodded. "Ok." she mewed and looked around.

Flamestar waited for everyone to be quiet. "Cats of ThunderClan! One of our apprentice who was one a midnight partol found a one moon old kit out in the forest alone. She had dried blood on her and seemed to be crying for help. I have decided to let this kit join the Clan." he told everyone.

A few cats protested yowling. "She could be a kittypet!" they called.

The kit flinched and squirmed closer to Darkpaw. "What's a kittypet?" she asked a little in fear that they thought she was a bad cat.

Darkpaw growled. "They're soft cats who live in the twoleg place." he looked at her. "They're nothing bad. Don't worry." he told her.

She nodded and looked at Flamestar. "Ok...thank you, Darkpaw."

The leader yowled and everyone became quiet. "Enough! This kit is joining! I've talked to Bridfeather and Brownpaw and both of them agree." he told everyone.

Briarpaw glared at her sister making the light brown she-cat wince.

Flamestar went on. "I've also talked to Darkpaw and we decided on a name. This kit will now be called Lightkit." he said.

The newly named kit blinked and looked at her friend. "Lightkit...I like that name!" she mewed and hopped up and down. "I love it!" she squeaked in happiness.

Briarpaw snorted and spoke up. "How do we know this kit will be about to train as a warrior? She looked as soft of a kittypet!" she called with hatred in her dark blue eyes.

Flamestar glared at her. "Well, Briarpaw. That's too bad. You can clean out the elder's den all day today and tomorrow." he growled.

Briarpaw hissed and nodded not saying other word.

Darkpaw smirked. "Good. I don't have to hear her today when I'm out training." he laughed and flicked his tail at Lightkit. "Come on. Flamestar told me to give you a tour." he told her.

Lightkit nodded. "OK! Where to first?" she asked in excitement.

Darkpaw chuckled and flicked his tail toward a den. "Let me show you the apprentice's den!" he meowed and walked to the den.

Lightkit walked toward the den and looked in it. "Cool! Is this where you sleep?" she asked.

He nodded and grinned. "All apprentices sleep here. In five moons, you will sleep here as well. I will be a warrior by then...maybe. Flamestar has been making warriors at the age of fourteen moons so I may help you then." he meowed.

Lightkit's eyes seemed to light up. "Cool! I can't wait!" she mewed.

Next, Darkpaw showed her the warrior's den which in turn they got in trouble when Lightkit walked in looking around. Next, they walked into the medicine cat's den.

"Here we are Lightkit." he meowed.

Lightkit looked around and saw two brown shapes working. "Hello! I'm Lightkit!" she mewed hopping to them.

A brown tabby looked up and smiled warmly. "Hello, little one. I'm Birdfeather and this is my apprentice, Brownpaw." she told her flicking her tail at the light brown she-cat.

Brownpaw smiled. "Greeting, Darkpaw, Lightkit." she meowed in a purring voice.

Lightkit liked this cat. She seemed kind and happy. "What does a medicine cat do?" she asked.

Birdfeather smiled. "We heal our Clanmates and talk to StarClan. We can't have kits or a mate." she paused.

Brownpaw curled her lip. "Who would want to?"

Lightkit blinked and smiled. "I want to have kits one day." she meowed.

Brownpaw shrugged. "Your chose. But I would never want any. I would rather help my Clanmates get well and talk to StarClan."

Birdfeather nodded. "The whole Clan is my kits." she finished.

Lightkit nodded. "Cool! Well, see you later!" she mewed and looked at Darkpaw. "What's next?"

Darkpaw smiled warmly at her. "Last is the elder's den." he told her then walked to where Briarpaw was working.

The dark brown cat was snarling at a black tom. "Get your ticks yourself, traitor!" she snapped and walked to an old she-cat.

Darkpaw narrowed his eyes and looked at Lightkit. "Let's go in, little one." he meowed gentlely.

The black tom looked up with strange violet colored eyes and smiled. "Greetings, Darkpaw. Is this our new kit?" he asked in a strong deep voice.

Darkpaw nodded. "Yes, Shadowpelt. This is Lightkit."

Lightkit dipped her head. "Hi."

Briarpaw suddenly grinned at Darkpaw. "Hello, handsome." she purred.

Darkpaw growled at her then looked at the other elder. "This is Runningclaw. She's the oldest cat in ThunderClan."

The blue-gray she-cat narrowed her eyes at him. "Respect your elders!" she snapped.

Lightkit blinked and smiled. "Hi!"

Runningclaw looked at her and pawed at her head with tabby-striped paws. "Hmm...you'll make a good warrior. I can tell that much." she rasped.

Lightkit purred. "Thank you, Runningclaw!" she mewed sleepily.

Runningclaw blinked. "You'd better take this one back to the nursery, Darkpaw. She must be tired and hungry."

Darkpaw looked at the pure white kitten and nodded. "I guess you're right. Let's go, Lightkit."

Briarpaw curled up her lip at the kit and looked away.

When they walked out, Lightkit looked at Darkpaw. "Shadowpelt seems young. Why is he an elder?"

Darkpaw stopped and looked at her. "He broke warrior code so Flamestar demoted him to an elder. Never break warrior code, Lightkit. Promise me that."

Lightkit looked at him with her big, amethyst eyes. "I promise Darkpaw. See you later! I can sleep for forever!"

Darkpaw purred. "Let's go little one. Redflower will take care of you."

* * *

**There you go! Thank you for the two reviews! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2: Special POV

**Here's the next chapter! It'll be in Briarpaw's POV about the first few moons of her life and why she loves Darkpaw.**

**Summary: When a 7 moon old apprentice named Darkpaw finds a tiny 1 moon old kit in ThunderClan territory, ThunderClan takes the kit in and names her Lightkit. Darkpaw soon realizes that he is in love with the kit, but what happens when Briarpaw gets jealous? She has always had a crush on the tom and she doesn't like to be just friends with Darkpaw. How far will Briarpaw go?**

**Main Characters: **

**Darkpaw**

**Lightkit**

**Briarpaw**

**Snow**

**Shadowpelt**

* * *

Chapter 2: Briarpaw's Story

"Let's go, Shadowkit! Father wants to show us battle moves before we become apprentices in two moons!" I heard Darkkit meow in his deep voice to his brother, Shadowpaw.

My name is Briarkit. My mother is a small brown cat named Tinyleaf and my father is a gray tabby named Ashpelt. I'm a dark brown she-cat with my mother's dark blue eyes.

Shadowkit walked to his brother with amused deep crimson eyes. I like that color. It means business and it can show happiness at some points.

Shadowkit purred. "Ok, Darkkit. Let's go see Blacktail." he walked toward the nursery only to be stopped by this mother.

"Wait you two! You should go see Shadowpelt first!" a pretty white she-cat with blacks spots called.

I heard Darkkit snarl. "I don't wanna see that no good, traitor! I heard Foxtail say..."

His mother narrowed her eyes. "I don't care what Foxtail said! He's an elder now and I promised him you'd see him today!"

Shadowkit sighed. "Yes, Blackspots..."

They walked out and I besided to play with my sister, Brownkit. She had a light brown pelt and our father's blue eyes. "Let's play Brownkit!" I squeaked.

Brownkit nodded. "Ok! Let's find a moss ball." but before we could move, a loud battle cry sounded through the air.

"Attack!"

Tinyleaf gasped and ran to us. "Get back here and hide! The rouges are attacking!" she told them and nosed us back to the nest.

Blackspots trembled. "Darkkit and Shadowkit are out there..." she whispered her eyes darkened.

Soon, I heard Flamestar's yowl in panic and his mate, Flowerfern, yowl in grief.

I felt Brownkit trembling beside me. "Please Shadowkit, be safe..." she whispered.

I looked at her with a knowing look. Brownkit loved the dark brown tom alot.

Soon, a long-haired dark tabby rouge walked into the nursery and smirked. "Little kits to kill. My mate is already attacking the other two." the rouge purred.

I whimpered and I just waited to fade into my nest. He was going to kill me, Brownkit, Blackspots, and Tinyleaf. We need help now!

A loud snarled sound and a black blur attacked the rouge killing the rouge on the spot. I gasped as Darkkit jumped down panting tears in his crimson eyes. "S-S-S..." he couldn't talk and he fell to the ground crying.

Soon everything grew silent. Blackspots walked to Darkkit. "Honey, what happened? Where's Shadowkit? Where's your brother?" she asked her voice dark.

Darkkit's cries grew. "Sh-Shadowk-k-kit...no..." he wailed.

A dark brown tom with a jet-black tail walked in with a limp body in his mouth. That tom scared me. That made Blackspots and Brownkit break. Shadowkit was dead his body covered in blood.

I walked to Darkkit and stared down at him. He had just saved my life, but all I felt was grief.

Darkkit stood up shakely and growled. "I will kill the one who killed my brother! That cat must pay!"

I couldn't help, but to look at him with friendship and love. Wait, _love_?

Blackspots looked down at the body of Shadowkit then to the one who brought him in. "Blacktail..." she whimpered and ran to him crying her eyes out.

Blacktail grunted, but patted his tail on his shoulder. "It's ok, Blackspots. Our son is with StarClan."

* * *

"Darkkit, you are ready to become an apprentice. You have great battle skills and we are ahppy you are ready." Flamestar paused and looked at the deputy. "Foxtail, you are ready for your third apprentice. Train Darkpaw well."

I cheered loudly for my love. Two moons have past since Shadowkit died and it seemed that Brownkit is always in the medicine cat's den. She's grieving still for her lost love and our medicine cat, Birdfeather, is helping her with that.

I walked over to Darkpaw, but he ignored me walking with his new mentor, Foxtail. I never liked the deputy who had loved my father before I was born.

Foxtail is an ugly color of red which was pale and her tail was a dark ginger color. She is so ugly! No wonder my father chose my mother over that stupid cat. And now she was train my soon to be mate! I hate it! I wish I was an apprentice now! I could sleep near Darkpaw's nest and hear his soft purrs.

My mother walked up to me. "He'll have time to play later." she told me and walked to my father.

I snorted and stalked to the medicine cat's den to hear something I never thought I would hear.

"So Brownkit, would you like to be my apprentice?" the brown tabby with green eyes purred.

"Yes, Birdfeather! It would be great!" my sister meowed happily.

I felt sick. I would be alone in the apprentice's den if Brownkit became the medicine cat's apprentice. I won't take that!

I snarled and walked into the den. "No, she won't! She will never be the stupid herb fool!" I snapped seeing Birdfeather gap at her.

Then my sister growled. "Yes, I will be! I'd rather be a medicine cat then be a warrior with you! You hate me now because all you do is moon over Darkpaw! I lost my love and you gained one! Is that fair? No!"

I took a few steps back. This wasn't my sister! "Fine then! I hate you! Never talk to me again!" I ran out of the medicine cat's den. It was too fair for me to love Darkpaw! It's not my fault that Shadowkit died!

My mother walked up to me. "Briarkit, what's wrong?"

I ignored her and stomped into the nursery. I wanted Darkpaw to comfort me, not my mother! I hate my life! I hate my family!

I fell asleep and opened my eyes to see a misty forest. I stood up and saw a big ginger and white tom with dark yellow eyes.

"Hello, Briarkit. My name is Sparrowclaw." he told me like I was an equal.

I looked at him. "Hi Sparrowclaw! How do you know my name?"

He purred. "You're a good cat with a big future on you. I can help you see that and get revenge on everyone."

I felt a smirk appear on my face. "Ok."

Sparrowclaw smirked back. "Good. I'll train you to be walk your future holds. You will have evrything you want."

I nodded and I started to train with the ginger and white tom named Sparrowclaw. Darkpaw will be mine! Brownkit will pay!

* * *

"Briarpaw, you're mentor will be Lionpelt." Flamestar meowed and nodded to the thick-furred tom.

I snorted. He looked weaker than my real mentor, Sparrowclaw! I was becoming strong with the big tom and Lionpelt would turn me soft with the warrior code.

"Brownkit has asked to become the medicine cat apprentice. Birdfeather, are you ready for an apprentice to teach the medicine car code to?" Flamestar asked.

Birdfeather smiled warmly which made me gag at her happy go luck attitude. "Yes, I am. Brownkit's a fast learner."

Flamestar nodded. "Then you will train Brownpaw."

I looked around and saw Darkpaw looking at Brownpaw with a friendly look on his handsome face. Did Darkpaw love my sister?

He looked at me with an equal look then walked to the ugly deputy. No. He think of me like me does Brownpaw! I can't let that happen! He will be mine!

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the dawn. It has been a half moon since my naming and Darkpaw wasn't in his nest. I looked around. We were suppose to go on a hunting partol with Foxtail and Lionpelt!

Then I saw the broad shouldered shape of my love, but he was nosing along a pure white kit. His crimson eyes were soft and he looked at the kit with happiness.

He took the kit to Flamestar's den and when the sun was high above the trees, he walked out and toward our den with the kit with him.

He laid down and the kit laid with him looking around with scared eyes. Its eyes color was wierd. It was a bright light violet color that made her look innocent.

Darkpaw started to groom the kit. "It's ok, little one. You're safe here." he purred.

I gaped at him. Did he...love that creature? He just met that kit! I won't let it happen! Darkpaw is mine and mine alone!

* * *

**How was that? R&R**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! This is a little bit of hate from Briarpaw to Lightkit.**

**Summary: When a 7 moon old apprentice named Darkpaw finds a tiny 1 moon old kit in ThunderClan territory, ThunderClan takes the kit in and names her Lightkit. Darkpaw soon realizes that he is in love with the kit, but what happens when Briarpaw gets jealous? She has always had a crush on the tom and she doesn't like to be just friends with Darkpaw. How far will Briarpaw go?**

**Main Characters: **

**Darkpaw**

**Lightkit**

**Briarpaw**

**Snow**

**Shadowpelt**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hateful Nature

Lightkiy woke up and looked at the queen that was taking care of her.

Redflower had a dark red pelt with dark green eyes and a long, fluffy tail that was fun to play with. The queen had two kits named Spottedkit who was named after her spotted white fur and Gingerkit which was a dark ginger color.

It has been about three moon since the Clan took her in and Darkpaw always seemed to have time for her. He would share prey with her, teach her battle moves and the hunting crouch, and then just play with her.

Lightkit smiled at the thought of her best friend. She then thought of his handsome face and blushed under her fluffy pelt. Why was she thinking of him like that?

Then Flamestar yowled. "Let all cats old enough at caught their own prey join me at the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Lightkit hopped out of the nursery then purred when Darkpaw walked out of the apprentice's den. Then her face fell when Briarpaw walked out and sat close by him her dark blue eyes narrowed at the kit.

Darkpaw saw Lightkit and nodded to her calling, "Come and sit next to me, little one!"

The look on Briarpaw's face said it all: she hated Lightkit. She narrowed her eyes as Lightkit hopped to him and sat close by him nuzzling his chest.

Darkpaw purred and looked around. "I think Dustpaw is going to become a warrior today." he murmured.

Lightkit blinked up at him. "Really? Cool! I wonder what he'll be called." she mewed and looked around. "Where's Mousefoot?" she asked.

Darkpaw looked around. "Maybe she helping him groom his pelt. It is a great honor." he told her.

Briarpaw glared at them. _That kit is getting in my way! She making Darkpaw fall in love with her! He's mine and mine alone! Sparrowclaw told me to get what I wanted even with force and I will make that ugly creature get away from my mate!_

Mousefoot and Dustpaw soon walked out both with groomed pelt and looks of pride and excitement.

Flamestar smiled down at them. "Today, one of our apprentices will become a warrior. Mousefoot, is Dustpaw ready to become a warrior?" he asked the small brown she-cat.

Mousefoot nodded. "He is a true ThunderClan warrior." she told her leader. "He is ready and more to become a warrior."

Dustpaw purred at his mentor and looked up at Flamestar.

Flamestar nodded. "Then I, Flamestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancester to down on this apprentice. He has worked hard to learn you noble code and I hope with your help that he will be a great one." he looked down on Dustpaw. "Dustpaw, do you promise to up hold the warrior code, defend your Clan, and protect your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

The apprentice nodded. "I do!" he mewed strongly and truthfully.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name." he went on. "Dustpaw, you shall be known as Dustspot. StarClan honors your warrior skills and your knowledge and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Dustspot! Dustspot!" the Clan yowled.

"Tonight, you will sit a silent vigil." he mewed and jumped down.

* * *

Lightkit watched her friend leave with his mentor and let out a sigh. She knew he was also ready to become a warrior like Dustspot does.

She squeaked as teeth sank into her scruff and she was dragged behind the elder's den. Lightkit squirmed and got free turning to see who it was. "Briarpaw?"

The dark brown she-cat hissed at her and ran her claws down her back. "You'd better stay away from my Darkpaw." she snarled in her ear.

Lightkit hissed and her burrsharp claws hit the apprentice's nose. "Leave me alone! He's not yours and he asks me to play with him or share a piece of fresh-kill! He doesn't belong to anyone!" she snapped.

Briarpaw let out an outraged yowl and slashed the kit's sides. "He is my mate and he loves me! Not a stupid warrior cat wanna be!"

Lightkit yowled in pain and whimpered. "Then why does..." she was cut off my a yowl of pure rage. She turned and saw Darkpaw standing there.

The pure black stomped to them his crimson eyes darkened. "Lightkit is right! I don't belong to you! And get this through your big, fat ugly head! I don't love you and I'll never be your mate!" he snapped.

Briarpaw stared at him. "But-" she tried to interrupt, but Darkpaw ignored her protests.

"ENOUGH! I hate you! I will never be your mate." he nosed Lightkit toward the medicine cat's den. He looked over his should glaring at her. "If you ever hurt Lightkit again, you will pay! Understand?" he gorlwed.

Briarpaw shank under her pelt tears in her eyes. "But Darkpaw-" she tried again.

"NO!" he growled and turned away from her. "Never talk to me again." he nosed the kit along.

* * *

Lightkit winced as Birdfeather put some dock leaf juice on her wounds on her sides. "T-thank you, Darkpaw...I could gotten hurt if you hadn't stopped her." she whispered.

Darkpaw looked at her and smiled warmly. "It was nothing." he mewed

_It was too something! Stupid furball, you love her! You love Lightkit! _a voice in his head told him.

_Is it true? Do I love Lightkit?_ he asked himself. _But she's just a kit...no! I can't say that! I love her! I won't let anything happen to her! Never!_

Lightkit looked at him. "Darkpaw..." she smiled at him and walked to him. "Come on." she nuzzled his chest.

Darkpaw blinked and nuzzled her head and licked between her ears. "Ok. Let's get you back to the nursery."

* * *

**There you have it! Please read and review! :(**


End file.
